1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a planar antenna, more particularly to a planar antenna that has a relatively wide operating bandwidth.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional planar inverted F-type antenna 1 that is mounted on a circuit board 10. The conventional planar inverted F-type antenna 1 includes a rectangular high frequency radiating element 11, a generally U-shaped low frequency radiating element 12, an interconnecting element 15, and feeding and grounding points 13, 14. The high frequency radiating element 11 has opposite first and second sides 111, 112. The interconnecting element 15 interconnects the high frequency radiating element 11 and the low frequency radiating element 12. The feeding and grounding points 13, 14 are provided on the high frequency radiating element 11, and are disposed proximate to the first side 111 and distal from the second side 112 of the high frequency radiating element 11.
The aforementioned conventional planar inverted F-type antenna 1 is disadvantageous in that, since the feeding and grounding points 13, 14 are disposed close to each other, the high frequency radiating element 11 has a relatively narrow operating bandwidth.